David Kaye
David V. Hope (born October 14, 1964), known professionally as David Kaye, is a Canadian actor who is better recognized for his work as a voice actor. His most recognized roles include Sesshomaru in the shōnen anime InuYasha, Treize Khushrenada in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Megatron in five of the Transformers series (Beast Wars, Beast Machines, Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Energon, and Transformers: Cybertron), Cronus in Class of the Titans and Clank in the Ratchet & Clank series of video games Career David Kaye’s voice over career began in 1989 with General Hawk in the DIC animation series G.I. Joe. Working as an on air talent for radio station CKLG (LG73), he quickly became less interesting as both on camera and behind the mic roles started taking up more time. Over the next decade and a half, David’s on camera burgeoned along with his voice career. On camera opportunities came in the form of guest roles on numerous TV series and movies such as X-Files, Battlestar Galactica, and Happy Gilmore with Adam Sandler. Also during this time Kaye was being cast in some of the first of hundreds of animation shows and video games. So many, in fact, this now became the main focus of his career. David’s biggest moment was when he was cast as Megatron in 1994 in the wonderfully popular series Transformers. As a new animation art form was taking off bolstered by Mainframe Entertainment, Beast Wars was born (Beasties in Canada) and would run for four seasons of “…the most fun you could ever have!” says David. Thus began an almost a twenty-year relationship with the Transformers franchise. In 2007, David crossed over to become the first actor in the history of the franchise to play the lead villain and the lead hero when he was cast as Optimus Prime for Cartoon Network’s Transformers: Animated. Once again, David finds himself returning to a franchise he first engaged in years before, this time going back to the beginning with G.I. Joe: not only can he be heard as Scarlett’s father, but also introducing every episode as the expo voice during the opening titles. For Anime fans, David Kaye has been the voice behind Sesshomaru in the English dubbed Inuyasha series, Treize Khushrenada in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Recoome in Dragon Ball Z (’96-’98), and as the high strung father Soun Tendo in Ranma 1/2. His anime work still brings fans to conventions to meet him. As the work keeps coming in, David’s voice can be heard in Insomniac Games' Ratchet & Clank video game series as the loveable robot Clank. He’s also been featured in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions as Mysterio, Nick Fury and Captain America in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, Missing Link in Monsters vs. Aliens and many more. After commuting between Vancouver and Los Angeles for almost 10 years, a full time move to LA was inevitable. Shortly after the move, David landed a role in Disney/Pixar’s Oscar winning movie Up. David is now working on another highly popular series Ben 10 as the lead villain. As well as working with J. G. Quintel on The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack and Regular Show. With ongoing commitments now for movie trailers, network promo for ABC, Fox, CW and a host of radio and television affiliates and a lot of commercial work, the days get a little tight from time to time. So much so, that he even has a unit that he can use to record from his car. “Don’t worry, I actually have to pull over”, he says. David says “You won’t ever hear me complain, though. I’m working with the coolest people on the planet and deeply love what I do… I’ve put a request in for a 28 hour day!” Role In Xiaolin Chronicles David will be the new voice of Chase Young. Filmography Animation * Barbie and the Three Musketeers - Alexander * Barbie as Rapunzel - Hugo * Barbie Mariposa - Royal Guard * Ben 10: Omniverse - Khyber, Shocksquatch, Gravattack, Cannonbolt, Heatblast,Swampfire * Broken Saints - Lear Dunham * Class of the Titans - Cronus * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island]] - Bunga Berry * Dan Vs. - Additional voices * Death Note - Shinigami (ep4), additional voices * Dragon Ball Z - Recoome, Brocco (Ocean Group dub only) * Eat-Man '98 - Bolt Crank (Only in the first two episodes; the remaining episodes were not dubbed into English) * Electric City - Dr. Loman * Exosquad - General Draconis, Lt. Hallas * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes - Iron Man * Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle/''Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture'' - Kim Kaphwan * Firehouse Tales * G.I. Joe: Renegades - Narrator (uncredited), Patrick O'Hara * Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG - Individual Eleven - Batou * Hot Wheels AcceleRacers] - Deezel "Porkchop" Riggs * InuYasha - Sesshomaru * Key the Metal Idol - Tomoyo Wakagi * Kleo The Misfit Unicorn - Slim and Various * Kong: The Animated Series - Professor Ramon De la Porta * Maison Ikkoku - Master of Cha-Cha Maru * Make Way for Noddy - Noddy * MegaMan NT Warrior - ProtoMan.EXE * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing - Treize Khushrenada * Monster Rancher - Monol, Captain Clay, Celius, End Bringer, Moo (final episode) * Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge - Pyron * Ranma ½ - Soun Tendo, The Gambling King, Daisuke, Additional Voices * Regular Show - Additional Voices * Ronin Warriors - The Ancient One/Narrator * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated - Argus Fentonpoof, Dr. Phobos, Bill Buntman * Skysurfer Strike Force - Jack Hollister/Skysurfer One (season 2) * Street Fighter - Akuma * The Greatest Heroes of the Bible - Various voices * Tony Hawk's Boom Boom Sabotage - Kud *''Transformers: Animated'' -Optimus Prime, Grimlock, Lugnut, Cliffjumper, Warpath, Highbrow, Sparkplug Witwicky * Transformers: Beast Wars, Beast Machines - Megatron, Savage/Noble * Transformers: Armada, Energon, and Cybertron - Megatron, Galvatron * Transformers: Prime]] - Hardshell * Twisted Whiskers|The Twisted Whiskers Show - Claude * Up]] - Newsreel announcer * X-Men: Evolution]] - Professor X, Apocalypse Voice actors Live action *''Battlestar Galactica'' - James McManus (Season 1: "Colonial Day", Season 2: "Lay Down Your Burdens") *''Carpool'' - Scott Lewis *''Death Note'' - voice of Koreyoshi Kitamura *''Happy Gilmore'' - Reporter *''Martian Child'' - Andy *''The X Files'' - (2 episodes) *''X2: X-Men United'' - TV Host (Uncredited) Video games * Assassin's Creed 2 - Additional voices * Assassin's Creed Brotherhood DLC "Da Vinci's Disappearance" - Salai * Batman: Arkham City - James Gordon * Beetle Adventure Racing - Game Announcer * Dead Island - Logan Carter * Dynasty Warriors 3 '' - Xiahou Dun (uncredited) * ''Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 '' - Üso Ewin * ''Impossible Creatures - Upton Julius * InuYasha: Feudal Combat '' - Sesshomaru * ''Kessen - Narrator * Lost: Via Domus - John Locke * Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects - Iron Man, Daredevil, Wolverine * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 - Captain America, Col. Nick Fury * Matt Hazard: Blood Bath and Beyond - Matt Hazard * Mega Man Battle Network 5: Double Team DS - ProtoMan.EXE * Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space '' - Random Pilots * ''Need for Speed series - Game Announcer * Psychonauts - Ford Cruller * Ratchet & Clank serie - Clank, Klunk * Resistance - Nathan Hale * Spider-Man: Friend or Foe - Electro * '[Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' - Mysterio'' * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow - Suhadi Sadono * Transformers - Megatron * Transformers Animated - Optimus Prime and Lugnut * Overstrike - Dalton Brooks (Trailer only) Other * BBC Radio 1 - Announcer: Coverage of Miami Winter Music Conference 2007 Radio 1 In Miami Category:Voice Actors